


搞方01

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Kudos: 1





	搞方01

那段时间的一方通行一直都是把自己关在浴室里一个人自慰。刚开始只是毫无章法地用手指，虽然说这种事情早就不陌生了，但自己对这具身体的经验倒是很少。后来他就学会用上了按摩棒，用上了跳蛋，什么东西新奇又方便就用什么东西。他玩自己的身体像是在摆弄什么玩具，失神地躺在地板上，任由身体里的玩意儿震动。他做这些事情没有什么特别的感觉，性爱对他而言只是习惯，他看着这具瘦骨嶙峋身体，态度淡漠得不像是在对待自己。他缺乏认知性，他对自己物质上的一切都缺乏认知性，但在精神上又过于极端。

他依旧不想看见任何人的脸，包括自己的，倒不如说，自己的脸会让他感到更加恶心。所以他拒绝镜面，拒绝洗漱台。他让贴紧地板或者墙面，压在瓷砖上。他玩得向来刺激，他在用过高的规格来虐待自己，每当他觉得自己受不住的时候又偏偏承受了下来。他觉得奇怪，真的奇怪，他开始好奇这具身体的构造了。于是他掰开了自己的腿，打开了这具身体，怪物的身体。撕裂开的地方涌出粘稠的东西，那一塌涂地的东西，发红了发黑，脏死了的，污浊的东西。

他笑，笑那东西，也在笑他自己。什么都受得了，什么都可以。他让自己发热，由内而外地发热，然后躺在冰凉的地板上像一条濒死的鱼，双眼失焦地张嘴大口喘息，像鱼一样分泌出黏糊的涎液，然后滑落。温差刺疼了他，寒意钻进了骨子。他颤抖着，呻吟着，眼珠子无意识的乱转，身体里的机器在不知疲倦的地顶撞。他舒服，他难受。削瘦的手徒劳地抓过光滑的瓷砖，鼻子像是喝过汽水那样一酸，感觉挤压了眼底，滚落出来的液体灼伤了他。

最后之作在外边拍门，在喊他，喊一方通行。他张口，应了，说自己在洗澡，很快就好了，用着相当冷静而清晰的声音。回答的时候保持着那样淫贱的姿势，手臂压在胸膛下，用肋骨磕着，摸到了乱蹦的心脏。他被自己的声音给吓了一下，那样冷静而清晰的声音，像是不属于自己的，不属于这么具淫秽身体的，像是另一个斯文败类。

恍然间，他觉得理智和身体分开了，那么冷静地在把弄这个玩具。他才意识到这是他在操他自己，他在干他自己，这是自慰，这是自渎。

他没由来的感到了兴奋，从未有过的兴奋狠抓着那颗乱蹦的心脏。这是不一样的，和任何人做都不一样的，连第二位都没办法带来的感觉。

他像一个找到了什么玩具的孩子咧开嘴笑，仰着头把自己的手指放进去，不仅是指尖，指节，虎口，突起的指骨。他知道怎样能让自己舒服，让自己难受，让舌头被夹住，在口腔内壁模拟性交，堵住喉咙强行压制呕吐的冲动。最大水压的水从淋浴的喷头冲下，冲刷这具敏感又麻木的身体，这会让人感觉自己在被弄，在被很多人弄，弄他的乳头，他的腰，他的大腿内侧。他拿着喷头对准自己的下面，刺激让他的手都有些拿不稳。他呜咽着，口角溢出来的液体和滚烫的水布满整张面孔。潮湿的，上面和下面一样的。他热，背面的瓷砖又让他冷。水一直冲进了肚子，他感觉小腹胀了起来，苍白的手指抚上了小腹微微隆起的曲线，挤压，听得见咕噜咕噜的水声。啊啊啊，喉咙里发出了低沉而无意义的声音。好累，他感到累了，思维在渐渐的远去，随着水声渐渐远去，跟着从各个缝隙里流出来的水一同逝去。水声呜咽着，像在哭，像在笑。

实在难看。

难看啊。膝盖硌在地板上，他膝行至浴缸边。他想吐，他想吐啊，他把在浴缸边徒劳地干呕，但呕不出什么东西来，除了水就是水，浑身上下里里外外都是水，他的身体里面只有这些啊。

胸口被高压的水流弄到发痒，他一边狠狠蹂躏着胸前的乳头，痛感和快感刺得他弯下了腰，一边又顺势把头埋进了浴缸里的水。窒息，呼吸。重获空气的快感，肺部切割的疼痛，他喜欢，他没办法否认。内部在不自觉的收缩，狠狠的绞紧身体里的那个玩意儿，那个玩意儿，还在快感和崩溃的边缘律动。他咬着牙关发起抖来了，狠狠地吸气，又呛得岔气。大脑在窒息的边缘空白，眼前模糊又错乱，热度一下子冲到了脸上，带着发烧的错觉，又冷又热。被捣烂了，他想，那里面一定是被捣烂了，又疼又痒，像是溃烂了又在发炎。

他像是在惩罚自己，呼吸道的刑罚让咽喉肿大到连口水都难以吞咽，乳头的刑罚还未被放过，刺痛得双肩颤动，仿佛把脊骨给抽出了一样瘫软在地。还有里面的，那些东西，胀得满满的，不断溢出，顺着大腿根部流下。他瘫软在浴缸边上，他要溺水了，他要窒息了，但他唯独不可以死，不可以，从小到大所有人都这样告诉他，怎样折磨玩弄都好，玩到坏掉都好，但绝对不可以死。施虐和受虐的愉悦充满了心头，他有一种很奇妙的满足感，只有自己可以带给自己的满足感。他惩罚自己，自己应该的，应该惩罚也应该被罚。

他呼吸着，疼痛着，愉快着，满足着，活着。他活着，他还活着，啃噬着自己的手腕，舔咬过那青色的血管，仔细得现在对待一位爱人。他爱的，爱他的人。


End file.
